


Another Texting Fic

by TheAnimationTeller, Theoristperson8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Texting, katie panicking, keith panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationTeller/pseuds/TheAnimationTeller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoristperson8/pseuds/Theoristperson8
Summary: Keith and Pidge freaking out. Lance and Shiro trying to calm them down.





	Another Texting Fic

Katie: SHIRO! HELP ME!!!

Space Dad: Katie? What’s wrong? Take deep breaths!!!

Katie: I AM.

Space Dad: Calmly, tell me what happened.

Katie: So, Keith just asked me out on a date and I said yes and I’m kinda freaking out right now!

Space Dad: Katie.

Space Dad: Deep.

Space Dad: Breaths.

Katie: I AM. LET ME BE FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW.

Space Dad: Okay. Are you happy?

Katie: VERY!!!

Space Dad: Do you need a hug?

Katie: Only from you

Space Dad: I’ll be at your house in a few minutes

Katie: Thanks Shiro. You’re the best. Love you!

Space Dad: Love you too Katie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbass Keith: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

Lancey Lance: What happened?

Dumbass Keith: I ASKED PIDGE ON A DATE AND THEY SAID YES!!!

Lancey Lance: Seriously?! Congrats!!!

Dumbass Keith: Thanks Lance, but I’m FREAKING OUT!!!

Lancey Lance: Why are you texting me?? Shiro usually does this.

Dumbass Keith: Well SHIROS TEXTING WITH PIDGE RIGHT NOW!!!

Lancey Lance: DEEP FUCKING BREATHS!!

Dumbass Keith: I AM! STILL FREAKING OUT!!!

Lancey Lance: Do I need to come over?! 

Dumbass Keith: No, I think I’ll be fine. I believe

Lancey Lance: I’m coming over anyway.

Dumbass Keith: Okay Lance, I’ll see you soon,

Lancey Lance: Ditto. Stay fucking calm

Dumbass Keith: I’ll try. Thanks Lance

Lancey Lance: No problem Keith


End file.
